Industrial automation installations comprise multiple computerized devices that control industrial machines and industrial processes. The components of an industrial automation installation must work together in a coordinated fashion, performing operations such as exchanging data, controlling the timing and scheduling of processes, providing information to operators or technicians, and receiving operator inputs.
Computerized devices used in an industrial automation installation comprise Human Machine Interface (HMI) devices. HMI devices may include operator input devices and operator output devices. Operator output devices can include displays that display information to the operator or technician. The displayed information can include text and/or alphanumeric data.
However, the operational software for the industrial automation installation and the individual HMI devices can be developed on multiple other computerized devices, such as on industrial automation workstations. The industrial automation workstations may differ from the HMI devices that store and execute the software. As a result, a display density, typically measured in dots-per-inch (DPI), may differ between the industrial automation workstations and the HMI industrial automation devices. Display data that is properly formatted and presented on an industrial automation workstation may be improperly formatted and presented on an industrial automation device. This is more likely to be a problem where the display density of the industrial automation device differs from the display density of the industrial automation workstation.